gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 009
Eichmann Test (アイヒマンテスト, Aihiman Tesuto) is the 9th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page The male Gantz participants Kei Kurono, Masaru Kato, Inamori, Kiyoshi Yoshioka, Hatanaka Hiroshi and Yamada Masashi standing in a circle pointing their gantz equipment forward, Kato holds a Y-gun and Inamori holds an X-Shotgun the others are armed with X-guns. Kurono is the only one wearing a gantz suit. Nishi is notably absent from the cover. Synopsis Yamada, the suit-wearing Yakuza, Hatanaka, Inamori and Kato are now looking down on the remains of the Kid Onion Alien which is nothing more than his torso. Yamada still trying to reassure himself says it is well done while Kato wonders if it is really a TV show and tells Yamada to touch it to find out. Yamada then grabs a hand full of insides and starts barfing after finding out they are real. Kato while crying and forcing back the urge to vomit gets angry at himself for not being able to save the creature. Inamori tells him he is a hypocrite and to shut up, justifying his actions says that the X-gun's X-ray showed him it wasn't even human. Hatanaka also repeats his previous question to Kato "who cares?" and the other Yakuza wonders what they will do about it and if it is actually real. Hatanaka then lifts up the torso (which disturbs Inamori and even the other Yakuza) saying that it moved. Yamada meanwhile is still trying to reassure himself saying it is just TV and coming to the conclusion that it is just an Eichmann Test. Hatanaka wonders if it is over yet while he yakuza gets angry over his ruined jacket. Inamori then notices that a boy is impressed looking directly towards them, which panics him. He tells the others that someone saw them, after which they all look towards the boy, Kato shouts to the boy to call the police, which makes Hatanaka angry and asks him if he really just said what he thinks he did. However the boy only gasps at the destroyed wall, identified as belonging to Mr. Saito and he calls for his mother. The Hunters are extremely surprised by this, when the mother arrives, Kato wonders what is going on and calls out to them, the mother and son however ignore them completely and they just wonder happened and notice that no one is home at Mr. Saito's. Inamori starts laughing which makes Hatanaka ask what is so funny. Inamori replies by asking if they ever saw the ending to the movie "The Sixth Sense" saying it is like they don't even see them. They wonder what that means and if they are then really dead like they thought before (all this while the first-person view of a creature rapidly closing in on their location is shown). Hatanaka tells Inamori to shut up. After which an Adult Onion Alien approaches them carrying two bags of green onions. The Yakuza asks it if he is the producer. It just angrily stares at them after which it drops his bags and crouches down to pick up the Kid Onion alien's left arm. He stands up again while angrily crying his eyes out as members of the group interrogate him and assume he is the kid alien's father. He walks over to Hatanaka staring him down. Hatanaka stares back at him asking what he wants, while Yamada screams and the others back away in fear. Hatanaka then grabs the alien's shirt asking it "What the fuck are you staring at?! Huh?!". Characters in Order of Appearance *Masashi Yamada *Kiyoshi Yoshioka *Hiroshi Hatanaka *Takashi Inamori *Masaru Kato *Kid Onion Alien (remains) *Gasping Boy *Gasping Boy's Mother *Mr. Saito (mentioned only) *Adult Onion Alien Trivia *The Eichmann test mentioned by Yamada Masashi is referring to Adolf Eichmann, an SS soldier in World War II. the term "Eichmann test" describes the player's instructions to blindly obey Gantz's objective to "capture" (kill) the aliens. *Takashi Inamori mentions the movie The Sixth Sense which is another one of Hiroya Oku's inspirations for the gantz series. Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters